Cross My Heart and Hope To Lie
by everydaysurprises
Summary: When new students transfer to Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, Alefea...trouble stirs and love conflicts begin. Orginally called Ever Ever After, but now I changed it. Note: The World of Winx Club doesn't belong to me. HIATUS AND WILL BE REVISED.
1. Prologue

Dedicated to all my childhood, elementary, and future friends.

Ever Ever After

Prologue

Bloom and Sky had been a strong couple for three years. It was there senior year and they inseparable. Nothing, not even the slightest bit of darkness, could split them apart. Sky's parents, king and queen of Eraklyon, absolutely adored Bloom; they had many hopes for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stella! Hurry up!" called an impatient Musa. "Ms. Faragonda has an important announcement she'd like to make to the whole school!" Stella looked at her herself in the mirror and finally spoke, "Beauty is like art that cannot be rushed." she said in her matter-of-factly voice. Musa rolled her eyes and slammed the door as she left. "Where's Stella?" Tecna questioned once Musa was out of the dorm. "Oh she's-" but before Musa could even finish her sentence Stella had walked out. "She's right here!" she replied smiling at Musa. "Well, we better hurry then!" Tecna said. Then all three of them ran to catch up with Layla, Flora, and Bloom.

"What took you so long?" Bloom scolded. "Sorry," Musa said out of breath. "Stella…makeup….long….ran….as…we..could." Then Musa took another breath and finally sat down. "Girls," Ms. Faragonda began. "This is the beginning of a new semester for all of us. Meaning, working hard and setting new goals for yourselves." All of the girls groaned. "But," Ms. Faragonda continued, "a new time for friendships to develop. Three new students will be entering Red Fountain, Alfea, and Cloud Tower. They are the Royal Siblings of the Twilight Realm." Many of the girls started to chat with friends.

"The Twilight Realm?!" Flora exclaimed. Bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, and Tecna all turned to face her. "Yes Flora, I'm pretty sure Ms. F said Twilight Realm." said Stella sarcastically. But Flora kept silent and Ms. Faragonda continued on. "The Tri Schools are having assemblies as we speak. But now I would like to introduce you to Lulu! She will be attending Alfea for the rest of the years to come; so will the rest of her siblings."

A girl who was fairly tall walked up to the stage and put on a friendly smile. Lucy had deep purple hair and her eyes were a pale blue, making them almost transparent. As if you could see write past them. She was wearing a green skirt (above the knee) and a yellow and green tank, along with some yellow converse. "Lulu, are there any words you would like to say?" asked Ms. Faragonda. Lulu nodded her headed and walked up the podium.

"Hello, I'm Lulu of the Twilight Realm. My siblings and I are each of what the Realm of Magix offers. We are triplets. My sister, the eldest, Lucinda is a witch in training. My brother, the second born, Lucas is a hero in training. And lastly, I, Lulu, the youngest out of the three am a fairy in training. I would just like to describe my brother and sister to all of you. Thank you."

"Have you noticed how each of their names start with the letter L?" Stella asked. "Yeah, talk about tacky." Layla said. "Look, it's her." pointed Flora nervously. "Hi," said Lulu. "since I'm new here I was wondering if all six of you could show me around." The girls looked at each other. "I would be happy to." Bloom replied with a smile. "Oh, thank you so much!" Flora looked just as nervous as ever. Musa, catching note of this told the girls she would catch up.

"Hey Flo, what's up?" Musa asked as they walked to their rooms. "It's Lucy. You see, people from the Realm of Twilight are not what they seem." Flora replied. "What are you talking about Flo? Lulu seems really polite, and well friendly." Musa said. "Well, that's how everything starts out at first. They look all sweet and innocent, then they'll take what's most precious to you." Flora said looking a bit worried. "I still don't get you." Musa said with utmost confusion. "All I'm saying is to keep your precious people close to you. That's all.

"So I heard you guys got new students." Brandon said. The Winx Club and The Specialist were down at Magix relaxing. Since it was the weekend and there were no classes, they both decided to hang out with each other. "So how's Lucas going along with you?" Bloom asked. "It feels as if he doesn't need hero training," replied Sky. "He's good in all he's classes. How about Lulu?"

"Lulu's great! But she is a bit clumsy." Musa said. "Yeah. During potions, instead of making the proper ivy potion, she made a sleep potion!" Flora explained. "I heard Lucinda has been doing great at Cloud Tower, all the students and teachers seem to very much like her. From what I heard." replied Tecna. During the middle of their conversation, Lucinda, Lucas, and Lulu started walking their way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" said a cheerful Lulu. "Hey Lulu," replied Bloom. "Oh, Lulu we'd like you to meet Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu. They got to Red Fountain."

"Cool! I'm pretty sure you boys met my brother. This is Lucas and Lucinda." Lulu said pointing to each of them. A fairly tall young man, who was about two inches taller than Lulu, and was very handsome. He had raven black hair and the same transparent eyes as his sisters. Lucinda, on the other hand was a brunette and was about an inch shorter than her brother. Her face didn't give off the cheery expression like Lulu. But instead looked more serious or innocent. "It's a pleasure to finally meet all of Lulu and Lucas's friends." Lucinda said. "Well, it's finally nice to meet the Royal Siblings together. Tell me, Lucas how does it feel to have two sisters?" Helia asked. "Hmm, it feels fine quite actually. But sometimes it does get stressful." Lucas replied shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas couldn't help but to look at Bloom. He was would stare at her with awe, but little did he know that Sky and Bloom were destined for each other. This is where begins story. This where the pieces fall into place. Lulu herself couldn't help but to stare at Sky.

"So, Lulu how do you like Alfea so far?" Timmy questioned. "Oh, it's great!" Lulu replied cheerfully. "How about you Lucas, I take it you like Red Fountain?" asked Musa. "Yeah, it's great." Lucas shrugged. "Lucinda, what do you think about Cloud Tower?" asked Tecna. "It's fine." she replied. "Wait, how did all of you make it to each of the three schools?" asked Layla slightly puzzled. "Our father was a hero and our mother was a fairy, but for some strange reason, Lucinda gained the ability of a witch." Lulu replied smiling at her sister. Lucinda didn't care. She was a proud witch. But she didn't reply and kept silent.

"Lucas, from what I hear, how do you know so much about hero training?" Stella asked. "I don't know, I guess it's just in the blood. I guess." Lucas replied. Lucas yet again staring at Bloom, he would get quick glances at her when she wasn't looking. Unlike Lulu, Lucas wasn't as good when hiding his feelings.

The sun was setting and it told that each of them had to return to school. Each gave their farewell kisses to their loved ones. But what bugged Lulu and Lucas was the kiss that Sky and Bloom share. They felt a swarm of rage and jealousy. It disgusted them to watch them kiss. But what hurt them the most were the three words. "I love you."

Sky said. "I love you too, Sky." Replied Bloom. That made them both want to hurl. They could feel their stomachs doing flips and felt a bottomless pit in their stomachs. All of them waved goodbye.

"You and Sky are really close." pointed out Lulu. Bloom looked at Lulu. "Yeah, I guess we are," sighed Bloom dreamily. "Last summer, when we saved my planet, we had a huge ball and he proposed to me! So, when we graduate we're gonna get married." Bloom sighed again and Lulu's face looked emotionless.

At Red Fountain……

"Sky, you and Bloom are really close. I mean were in high school and stuff." Lucas tried to say as casually as possible. Though it wasn't easy, since Lucas had so much resent towards Sky. "Yeah, but you see we're getting married as soon as we graduate." Sky said. Lucas couldn't help but to turn away, because he felt deserved she much better, than some prince of a prospering country. "Oh, well congratulations then." he said trying to not explode.

Every one of the Tri Magix Schools knew about Sky and Bloom's engagement. Even Sky's parent, the queen and king of Eraklyon, approved of their marriage. They were the most loved, strongest, and destined couple.

But Lucas and Lulu had other things on their mind. They. Were. Going. To. Break. Them. Up.


End file.
